comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Savage, Jr. (New Earth-Twenty Two)
History Origin Birth Clark Savage, Jr. was the son of a scientist Clark Savage, Sr. and his wife. At an early age, Clark was the by product of the brightest minds of the generation, who through studying and testing created a diet and curriculum to turn the infant Clark into the peak of human development both mentally and physically. Clark's father would wish to do this to make his son like him a man who would fight for what's right and punishing evil doers Training Clark would spend most of his childhood being taught by an assortment of teachers from the important being skilled chemists, master martial artists, and geniuses artists to the odd such as ventriloquists, acting, and even the occult. During this time Clark would obtain multiple doctorates in record time, as well as both a medical license and law degree. Savage Inc. As his father grew older, he would return home at the age of 23 to care for him and would forced to take a more active role in his father's company, Savage Inc. Within the first two years of taking control of the company it began to grow and become more well known and influential cornering the market on innovated inventions. The Will of Clark Savage, Sr. Saga The Start of a Journey In 1930, Clark's father, would pass away in his sleep. Clark would take his death hard and would hold the funeral shortly after. After the funeral, Clark would read his father's will, which left him all of his father's fortune, as well as his multiple homes around the world. The will concluded with a task that Clark's father needed his son to look into. The task being to travel to South America more specifically Peru and meet with an old colleague, Doctor Alex Cambell, and aid him in locating some ruins, commenting that it would most likely help deal with his griefs. Clark decides to take the requested and travels to Peru on his private plane. After a little over a day of flying, Clark would arrive in Lima, where he met Dr. Cambell, who drove him to the hotel he was staying at. During the drive, Cambell explained that he was searching for something mentioned in old Incan writings he had found. He tells Clark that the writings talk about a place hidden inside of the mountains, carved into the stone that had existed for longer then anyone could remember and that it was type of temple that many feared to go, due to some type of religious superstition. Cambell then tells Clark that he believes he has located whatever the writing is referring too, but needs help in finding it and funding the expedition. Clark tells him he can count on him. The two would arrive at the hotel shortly after this and prepare for their expedition with some rest. The following morning, the two would set out along with the rest of the excavation team to the general area that Cambell believed it to be at. Upon arriving at the site, Savage notices that some of the men were acting strange and questioned Cambell about the men, which he reveals a lot of the men were ex-Russian soldiers who had become mercenaries after the end of the Russian Civil War. He comments most of them are don't speak any English or Spanish, but some of them are former Captains of the Tsar's army and know English and do the talking. He tells them just to leave them be, because they are not the most friendly sort. Still wary of them Savage begins listening on their conversations and learns that they are planning something. Category:Males Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Experts Category:New Earth-Twenty Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Hypnotism